U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,122 discloses liquid crystalline compositions which include a non-aqueous solvent which is necessary to maintain the liquid crystalline properties of the composition. The present invention is based, in part, on the surprising and unexpected discovery of liquid crystalline compositions which are useful as lubricants and as friction modifiers but are free of a non-aqueous solvent.